In the virtualization of network resources, a network profile for a virtual machine (VM) is dynamic and migrates as the VM migrates. When a VM migrates or a VM is newly created, the network configuration or profile for the VM should be quickly deployed to the network device (e.g., a physical switch) that connects the VM to the network so the VM can provide prompt, stable, secure, and reliable service to clients.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.